Sleeping With The Light On
by lottie11
Summary: Songfic. Song about Matts feelings for Sora. The song is by Busted and it's sleeping with the light on.


Sleeping with the Light On  
  
Well this is my first song fic. It's one of Busted's songs called 'sleeping with the light on' and lets just pretend that at the end of series 2 that there was no Epiloge so no-one knows what happened to Matt and Sora. I don't own the song or Digimon or its characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt sat all alone on the sofa. His hi~fi system was turned up high and no matter how high Matt cranked up the volume he couldn't concentrate on anything. Anything but Sora. Tai had moved to London, Sora decided eventually to leave Japan behind to follow him, but behind her she had also left Matt. He looked around the room. Up on the wall there were pictures of all the digidestined last summer. All laughing, smiling. It had been a present from Sora to him. So that he could remember them all when she left. The music kept on playing in the back of Matts' mind  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Along she came, with her picture,  
Put it in a frame, so I won't miss her,  
Got on a plane, to London; Heathrow,  
It seems such a shame, yeah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt really missed her. Ever morning when he woke up and saw the sun, he would see Sora's radiant smile beam out from it, and when he went to bed he could see her eyes twinkling in the stars above. He remembered when they were teenages. She was his first girlfriend. When she fell for Tai instead he had managed to cope but now, now was worse never before had he felt like he was so far from her, he had tried to get her back but she had been like a bird in flight. No matter how fast he ran she was always getting further and further away. He hadn't spoken to her recently. Sometimes at night he couldn't get to sleep, he would lie awake all night thinking of her. Thinking of Sora.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I feel her.. Slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And sharks swim through my veins now, that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt wished he could see her again. Hear the sound of her voice. The voice he hadn't heard sinse they last said good-bye. All the information he had of her came from her best friend Mimi. Matt had past Mimi in the street, she had been with Yolei. He had over heard them talking. Sora had married Tai. Matt felt heartbroken. Like ice had struck his heart and shattered it into millions of pieces. It ached, he knew that there was nothing he could do. She was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heard she's engaged, but to her best friend,  
No ones to blame, here's where it all ends,  
And I feel the pain, 'cause I'm without her,  
I feel the pain..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He shut his eyes as he lay back on his bed. He remembered the day he drove her to the airport. Unloaded her bags and gave her one last hug. He saw her once more in her mind, walking through the electric doors, that had opened  
to let her in. And he had just stood and watched her leave him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I feel her.. Slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And shocks went through my veins now, that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He saw it now. He saw how Tai treated Sora. How happy Sora was with him, how that smile brightened up when he entered. Matt knew he shouldn't have ignored it. He tried to think of something. Something she had said. To give him a clue. Where she was, what she felt for him. He had been looking for the past year now. No matter how he searched it was hopeless. But at the same time, he still felt compassion for the auburn haired beauty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I see the sight, with a different light,  
Words cannot describe the way I'm feeling,  
'Cause I've been searching in my head,  
For the words I thought she'd said,  
For too long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt felt his blood pump round his body. He turned and saw Sora next to him. He tried to speak but no words came out. He lent forward to touch her.  
His hand went to hold hers. But just as hid blue eyes met hers. She was gone just disappeared into dust, a fragile life, a shattered dream, a lost  
hope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I feel her.. Slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And sharks swim through my veins now, that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on.  
  
I feel her. Slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And sharks swim through my veins now, that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on.  
  
I feel her.. Slipping through my fingers,  
Now she's gone, I'm sleeping with the light on,  
And sharks swim through my veins now, that she's gone,  
I'm sleeping with the light on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
| | 


End file.
